dont wanna die
by yamiseto'sgrl
Summary: yugiohring crossover.a rumor ig going around domino that thier is a "killer" movie that kills you in 7 days after you watch it. is this rumor true? how did this tape come to be? and why does seto kaiba know so much about this tape?
1. the incedent

ok this is my first story on fanfic so be nice. i wrote this awile ago sooo its probly bad.

ohh i dont own ygo or the ring because if i did i would not be doing this

Chapter 1 - The Incident

-at school-0 period ( 0-8 in a day)

Yugi: "Hey Joey did you see Kaiba in homeroom?

Joey shook his head.

-Later in the day- 5th period.

Teacher:" Is anyone absent?"

Class:" Yes, Seto Kaiba."

Knock Knock

A couple of seconds pass & the door slowly opens. The teacher notices that it is a student from her class.( HEHE! Seto's busted)

Teacher:"Your late."

Seto walks up to the teacher & quietly answers why he is late"I'm sorry that I was late for class but, I had to go to a couple of funerals/wakes."

The teacher nodded & Seto went to his seat.

Teach:"ok , well now we are going to watch a movie.Can someone press play."

Joey,being the closet to the TV presses play but nothing happens.

Teach:"WILL SOMEONE FIX IT!"(Ok, if you dont get it I'm making fun of my old health/religion teacher. Sr. Maureen.)

With that Kaiba got up & went towards the TV, knelt by the TV & pressed play. Still nothing happened. Next he pressed the channel button until he got something. But what he got was a picture of a well with something coming out of it.Seto quickly turned the TV off but right when he got up to leave the TV went back on with the same image. Seto quickly pulled the plug.

Seto walking back to his seat." Whatever tape you have in their it's not working." ½ ways back to his seat the TV went back on .The whole class gasped. (The TV went on without the plug. Spooky.) When the "thing", from the image, was ½ way out of the well the bell rang & the TV turned off.

-at lunch-6th period-

Seto was sitting at a table alone when the 'gang' (yugi, joey, tea, tristain, &bakura.)

Joey: "Kaiba, can you tell us wut happened last period?"

Seto looks at them with a death glare. "Not now, if you want to know come to my house after school."

-END CHAPTER-

finally its done

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!


	2. school gossip

Chapter 2 : school gossip

-------last class-----

The teacher didn't show up so the class began to talk.

Patricia: "Hey did you hear about the movie that kills you when you watch it ??"

Joey:"Riiight. Theirs no such thing as a killer movie."

Soo, the whole class gets into a disscusion about the tape, and if is real or not.

"it's real"

"fake"

"REAL!!"

"FAKE!!"

"The tape is real.." said a dark, cold voice from the back of the class.

Joey:"WHAT?!"

Seto:"You herd me, mutt."

Tea: "well, how do _you_ know if it real or not? Give us proff!"

Seto:" hmp. I don't have time for this."

Tea:" or is it you don't have proof?"

Seto:"………Well , did you hear about the group of teens that died suddenly, but only two survived."

The class nodded in agreement.

Tristan:"But their was only one survivor and she was sent to a loony bin."

Seto, shaking his head :"No, their was another survivor, witch they didn't see."

Tea:"Well ,Kaiba how do you know this ? Also how do you know that is the cause of death? Your not telling us somethi…"

Yugi:" what's is on this so called 'killer' tape?"

Bj :"well from what I've herd they say the movie is like someone's nightmare and after you watch the movie someone calls you, they know you watched it, and what it says it that you will die in seven days. That's all I know."

Rest of class (w/o seto) o.0 : "OK??"

Seto:"before you die, you see the ring. Then , when seven days are up a girl appears , I think she comes out of a tv and suposily kills you ."

With that the teacher walks in and gives the class a speech that something happened .

Mr. Walter: " Sorry class but you have homework. Read pages 100-120 then do the questions."

With that the bell rang and the class left the room

Tea:" that was strange why did Kaiba join in the conversation? That's not like him."

Yugi: "yeah I know."

Tristan:" I think he was hiding something."

Joey: " yeah I think so too. Why don't we have a talk to kaiba?"

Yugi: " alright off to Kaiba's mansion to find out what he is hiding."

so how was it? Reviews?? No flames!!

4 reviews to update!!!


	3. the talk and the truth

i dont owne ygo or the ring. im surprized , some one figured out why seto knows so much. well on to the chapter!

Chapter 3: Talk and the Truth

Joey: "Let's go see Kaiba."

-A little later at Kaiba mansion-

Tristan: "damn that's a big house!"

Tea: -.-"Noo duh it's a mansion."

Joey: "let's go and see wuts really going on wit Kaiba."

So the group walks up to the doors and rings the door bell. The door opens and Mokuba Kaiba is their.

Mokuba: "Yugi?!" sees the others. "Joey!? Tea!? Tristan?! Serenity!? Why are you guys here?"

Yugi: "Mokuba, can we talk to your brother. It's important."

Mokuba: "Umm, alright but he might not talk." Moves so the others can come in. "Seto's not acting like himself. Is that what you want to know? What happened?"

The group follows Mokuba in the mansion to Seto Kaiba's room.

Mokuba: "Here we are. This is my bros room."

Mokuba knocks on the door.

-No answer-

Mokuba: "Seto? You there? Seto? Ok I'm letting myself in!"

With that Mokuba opens the door to Seto's room and the group goes in.

Joey: "Yo Kaiba,ya their?"

Tristan: "hello??"

The group walks in further.

Tea: "Gees for a CEO of Kaiba Corp., he isn't so neat." Saying when look at his desk with papers all over it. Walking further to investigate the desk and the papers.

Joey: "Wut the?" picks up a scrap of paper. It reads:_ A group of teens died mysteriously, one_ (one has a cross mark through it) two_, survivor._s the rest of the mess consisted of newspapers, pictures, articles, papers with writing, and….

Tea: "What's this??"

Tea picks up a bunch of regular pictures what seem to be the group pf teens that died and……KAIBA?!!

Tea: gasp "I think Kaiba was friends with those teens!! And I think this junk is research of how they died!"

Seto: "what are you doing in my room?!"

Seto was in the door way, behind the group. Wearing the battle city outfit without the metal arm bands.

Joey: "Kaiba!"

Mokuba: " Seto they want to know about Matt and the others."

Yugi's gang: "Matt??!"

Yugi: "we want to know how you know so much about this 'killer' movie."

Seto: looks away, sighs. "Rember when I said that their was two not one survivors."

Yugi and the others nod "yes"

Seto: "well…."

Serenity: "You're the one!!!"

Joey: " Waa! What are you talking bout Sern?"

Seto: "Your sisters right, mutt. I'm the other person."

Tea: "Why were you with them??"

Seto: "they were my friends." Sits on chair in front of desk. "I couldn't do anything to save them." Leans on desk. "It's my fault."

The gang: o.0

Serenity walks up to Kaiba and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Serenity: "We will help you."

Seto: "I don't want your help."

Serenity: "Too bad. You opened your mouth and told us, so were helping!"

Joey: "I'm not helping Kaiba! He called me a mutt again!!"

Tea: quietly to Joey. "Show some compassion! Kaiba just lost his friends."

Seto: "I know your intensions are good. But I don't want your help."

Mokuba: "Seto, please! They just want to help!"

………….

Seto: "Fine, what ever."

o.0

Seto: "come on, if you want to help then follow me."

So the group follows Kaiba outside where a limo is waiting. The group gets in and drives off.

---in the limo—

Duke: "So, where are we going?"

Seto: "To the Domino Asylum."(I think that's what it's called)

Group: "why?!!"

Seto: "To find so answers."

review please!!!!

seto: " please to make her shut up!"

yamisetogrl: -.- " shut it seto kaiba!"

yami " please review ."


	4. Strange

sorry it took so long to update.school is slowing me down. i dont own ygo or the ring!

Chapter 4: Strange

-In a room at Domino Asylum –

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes sits across from Seto with the rest of the group standing behind him.

Seto: "Koaru…do you remember what happened that day?

Koaru: " ……she will show you."

Seto: "Who?"

Koaru took Seto's right arm and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a hand mark that looks like a burn.

Koaru: "The girl. The one who took them. The one who hurt you. The one who killed our friends."

Seto: "I understand."

With that Seto got up and the group started to walk away.

Koaru: "Seto Michael Kaiba, What Ever You Do Don't Watch That Tape!!" looks down. "I couldn't stand it if she got you too."

Seto just nods and walks out with the rest of the group.

-In the limo-

Joey: " Soo, Kaiba. Your middle name is Michael??"

Seto: -.-"Shut up, Mutt!"

Mokuba: "Where's the next stop, Seto??"

Seto: "Matt's place."

- a little bit later-

At an cabin-

Serenity: "Where are we?"

Seto: "The last place my friends were."

…….

Mokuba: "Come on!"

So the Seto and the others walk into the cabin.

Tristan: "What are we suppose to be doing?"

Joey: "Just shat up and look for some clues or sumin out of da ordinary."

Seto: "The mutt actually said something intelligent for once."

Joey: "Shat up Kaiba!!!!!!!!"

So the group splits up and looks around.

Serenity: "Um, guys I think I found something."

The rest of the teens run to the living room, where Serenity's voice came from. The room was a mess. Broken glass everywhere, furniture thrown everywhere! And water and burn mark?! Around the TV their was water stains. It looked like the TV leaked. (lol scary movie 3). The floors and walls had burn marks witch look like hands.

Yugi: o.0 "What happened here?"

Joey turned to Kaiba: "Is dis out of da ordinary??"

Tea: "Kaiba?"

Seto was staring blankly at the room. He was trembling. He looked shocked. Then it clicked. This must have been the room where Seto's friends got killed! Then Mr. Perfect, CEO of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba fainted.

sorry about the end of this chapter, i had to write this in school. about the fainting thing, kaiba fans dont hurt me. people in my class were talking about someone fainting so i put it in.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. chapeter5 questions?

im soo sorry it took me soo long to update. high school has me on a tight scendule. im planning a new story also, so check that out when i put it up.

Chapter5: Question?

then Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, fainted….-

'Thud!'

yugi and gang : " what the?" they all turn around to see Seto on the floor.

Joey : "ok? Kaiba just passed out!"

The group goes to check Kaiba but someone burst through the door.

: "what's going on here?"

joey: " mai? Why are you here?"

mai : "joey , yugi! Why are you here?" sees Kaiba. "what happened to him?"

tristian: "uhhh..i think he fainted."

Mai : " ok but fill me in."

Tea: "ok, Kaiba brought us here because we are helping him with…um something. Then he just fainted."

Mai : "…ok, well im here because I work at this lodge."

Serenity : "you think he's ok?" gesturing towards Seto.

a little bit later-

yugi, joey, tristian, duke, tea, and mai are on the couch. While Serenity and Mokuba sit near Kaiba.

Seto: "uuu" opens eyes and sits up. "what happened?"

Joey ; " what do ya think money bags! Ya fainted!"

Seto: "………mutt"

Joey: " KAIBA!"

Something flys into the room and hits joey in the head.

Joey : " wut was that?" sees a rock on the floor " who threw a rock at me!"

Seto : " wheeler shut up. Someone else is here."

"SETO KAIBA!"

Mokuba : " I know that voice."

A young girl and a group of other teens behind her.

Girl: " why are you here? What are you and your flunkies hiding the evidence?'

Seto stands up want walks towards the girl.

Seto : " Theresa, what the hell has gotten into you." Looks at the group behind her " that goes for you guys too. I didn't do that to them."

Theresa ; " bull shit Seto you or Koaru killed them! You guys are the only ones still alive!"

Seto pulls his sleeve to show them his arm, a bloody bandage around it. " you think I did this to myself? And Koaru is in the mental hospital because of this so don't point the finger at us, I told you what happened."

Theresa : "whaa! I didn't know you got hurt,.. nut your story doesn't make sense. Feh, a filler video tape."

Suzy : " Theresa, maybe he isn't lying I did hear rumors before this."

After a little shorting out and fighting the two groups decided that after school tomorrow they would meat at the Kaiba manor. They all get home and plan for tomorrow.

Kaiba manor-

Kaiba's butler ( I cant think of a name) : Mr Kaiba, mokuba sr. your back late today. Oh Mr. Kaiba you have a message from a Koaru."

haha end of the chapter. sorry it took me soo long to update. send a review please!


End file.
